youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
__NOWYSIWYG__ I'd like to propose we make our Profile Image Change proposals here, instead of in the subjects' talk pages. It can get hard to keep track on all them and most will eventually get long in the recent edits page. I have been skimming all YJ episodes and grabbed screenshots as I found them, so here are some I'd like to submit to your consideration. ― Thailog 16:34, April 27, 2011 (UTC) = Current Proposals = Superman Superman.JPG|Current image Superman Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Superman Proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Superman Proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Superman Proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 Superman Proposal 05.png|Proposal #05 Superman Proposal 06.png|Proposal #06 Needs a new one - not a .jpg .JPG with only half his logo. I prefer 01 because it's a day shot. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 20:37, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :I've been meaning to change this for a while, but never got around to it. I like #01. #02 and #03 are just too dark to make much out. 04:41, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I like #1 as well. A daytime image has a very Superman feel to it-- 17:30, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't like the quality of the face on #1. The others are okay, but too dark. Stick with current image. -- Supermorff (talk) 18:58, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :#1 -- [[User:lLight|''l]][[User talk:lLight|Light☆'']] 22:03, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Current. ― Thailog 20:06, March 22, 2012 (UTC) 01. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 23:03, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Three from Agendas. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 15:11, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::#4. ― Thailog 15:24, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Martian Manhunter Martian Manhunter.png|Current image Martian Manhunter Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Martian Manhunter Proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Martian Manhunter Proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Martian Manhunter Proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 Wrong ratio. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 20:51, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :I like #02. #01 os too dark, and with #03, I find the angle a little awkward. I don't mind #03, but I prefer #02. 04:43, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I like #2 too. -- Supermorff (talk) 18:59, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :#2 -- [[User:lLight|''l]][[User talk:lLight|Light☆'']] 22:03, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::#2. ― Thailog 20:06, March 22, 2012 (UTC) 02 probably has the most "human" expression of them all and is ok expect fo that bit in the corner. 03 would be my 2nd option I guess, it's like the light version of 01. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 23:08, March 24, 2012 (UTC) To be honest each of them would be a good replacement because most of the time you can't really tell how they will look until they're in the infobox. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 23:11, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :There's potentially a better one in Agendas - directly after the opening titles. There's probably a better one for Supes as well. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 23:12, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I saw that. I didn't see the Supes one though. I'll have a look in a minute. 23:56, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::There's a fantastic image for Manhunter, so we'll hold off the verdict until the HDs are released. I didn't see any for Superman, however. 00:09, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :::04 now added. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 18:58, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::A resounding yes for 4. ― Thailog 19:08, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :4's fine. So's 2. Either way. -- Supermorff (talk) 20:06, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :I think 04's a good replacement. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 20:36, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah I think 4 would be a better replacement than 2. 2 looks kind of weird. ::Definitely #4. 23:48, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Queen Bee Queen Bee.png|Current image Queen Bee Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 It's the perfect profile picture, but sadly it's not really her... ― Thailog 13:05, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :I like the Proposal #01. Is a lot better. - Brunoultranova14 ::Love the proposal, but Thailog's point that it isn't really her unnerves me a little. On one hand, it isn't her, full stop, but on the other, it is what I believe to be an exact replica of her, and it can serve as a 'suitable' image of her. I like the proposal, but again, I'm unsure as of Thailog's point. 04:47, March 20, 2012 (UTC) : Well, would we use illusions as profile images for characters? If the answer is no, then I say we keep the current image, but dang, that proposal image is good. -- [[User:lLight|''l]][[User talk:lLight|Light☆'']] 22:03, March 21, 2012 (UTC) 01 would be great, but I agree with Thailog's point too. The illusion isn't the problem, a simulation of her you could probably get away with, it's the fact that it's Miss M masquerading as her that's the issue. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 23:17, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Maybe if she appears in later chapters we can have a better shot of her.--Allanjeffs 06:43, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Dubbilex Dubbilex.jpg|Current image Dubbilex Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Better background, size. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 19:27, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Change. ― Thailog 19:29, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Definitely change. -- Supermorff (talk) 20:08, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :::I agree. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 20:34, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Wonder Woman Wonder Woman.png|Current image Wonder Woman Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Wonder Woman Proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Wonder Woman Proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Wonder Woman Proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 Wonder Woman Proposal 05.png|Proposal #05 Wonder Woman Proposal 06.png|Proposal #06 :I like 4 and 6. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 15:14, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::#4. ― Thailog 15:23, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Hawkwoman Hawkgirl.JPG|Current image Hawkwoman Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Hawkwoman Proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Hawkwoman Proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Hawkwoman Proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 :I like 1. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 15:16, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :Me too. ― Thailog 15:20, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :3Finisterboy 15:58, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Hal Jordan Hal Jordan.png|Current image Hal Jordan Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Hal Jordan Proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 1. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 15:17, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :#! is perfect. ― Thailog 15:21, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Hawkman Hawkman.JPG|Current image Hawkman Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Hawkman Proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Hawkman Proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 2. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 15:20, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :#1. ― Thailog 15:21, March 26, 2012 (UTC) 2Finisterboy 15:45, March 26, 2012 (UTC) John Stewart John Stewart.png|Current image John Stewart Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 John Stewart Proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 John Stewart Proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 3. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 15:21, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :Yep. ― Thailog 15:22, March 26, 2012 (UTC)